


日常

by Lucien_10969



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_10969/pseuds/Lucien_10969
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 3





	日常

山下亨撑起身搂住他的腰 “我订了酒店”

“我要在这里，就现在” 森内贵宽吻上山下亨的唇，在一起不是一年两年，他也早就不在床事上害羞，坦荡荡的表现自己对他的欲望…有时候也觉得挺好的

“嗯？玩这么大？” 山下亨笑语从唇齿间流了出来，舌头侵略性的寻找到了主唱的，这是接受邀约了

森内贵宽满足的哼哼，趁着喘息的空荡把衣服脱了丢一旁，裤子三两下蹭掉，看着山下亨深沉的眼睛总觉得怎么样都不够，又吻了上去

山下亨一手延着腰往上摸，轻轻的挑逗，最终停在他觉得可爱又性感的红点上，不用一会儿的轻压揉弄就能挺立起来，点缀在主唱的皮肤上特别诱人

森内贵宽不满足的把胸往那人手上蹭，一只手往下隔着薄薄的内裤抚摸山下亨已经硬了的地方，他笑了笑往坐后了些，弯下腰舔弄被撑起来的地方，被口水用湿变成深色的地方显得色情，等全都湿透了森内贵宽才用嘴叼住内裤上缘扯下，兴奋的东西马上跳了出来

“一次比一次骚” 山下亨看着爱人张嘴把自己的性器含入，舌头灵巧的滑过上面的青茎，头前前后后的替自己服务心理和生理头满足的不行，伸手轻轻抚摸那人软软的头发，再往自己胯下压，他乖巧的样子总是让人最欲罢不能

“这活不好干” 森内贵宽声音微微沙哑，嘴往山下亨凑，像是在求奖励，下身一下一下的摩擦硬挺的东西，山下亨低吟了几声，手掌拍在那作怪的臀肉上，森内贵宽皱了皱眉“嗯…快点啦！磨磨蹭蹭的！”

随着抱怨，拉着吉他手的手到自己后面，放松的让他给自己扩张，山下亨的扩张技巧可以说是非常厉害的了，第一次就没给森内贵宽弄疼，挑起情欲的功力十足，主唱玩着吉他手长长了的头发，回想着他们的第一次…是幾年前的事了？這樣還挺有憶當年的氣氛

“走神？嗯？” 山下亨坏心的用力按了那人的敏感点，这么多年已经熟悉到不行

“啊…在想我们的第一次嘛” 森内贵宽讨好的亲了亲他的猫唇 “快进来！”

山下亨弯起了嘴唇，把人反压到地上握着那人的髋骨一下顶到了最深处

“啊、” 被压在身下的男人忘情的喊了声，手揽上身上那人的脖子，挺着腰迎合他抽插的速度

“这样子在野外是第一次吧？” 山下亨笑着动作，垂着头欣赏爱人淹没在情欲里的表情，双眼都泪汪汪的让人特别想欺负

“嗯…啊、啊……” 森内贵宽胡乱的点头回应 “亨…抬头就能看到…星星啰”

“星星？” 山下亨停了几秒，随即又猛烈进攻 “你只能看我”


End file.
